Tortured Soul
by Pricat
Summary: After destroying the Enchanted Village, Zeebad is taken to a mental hospital by Zebedee. He is unaware of this. But Zebedee is still hurting from the past and evil he's caused. Can he ever or want to change?
1. Twilight

Tortured Soul 

_Chapter One_

_Twilight_

_It was night time in the Enchanted Village and everybody was asleep. But in his house in the sky, Zebedee was still awake. He couldn't sleep so good and when he did, his dreams turned to nightmares of Zeebad destroying him and ruling the world. It had been a while since that fateful day when Zeebad was accidentally released from his prison in the Roundabout but he still had dreams about it. He looked up at the stars in the night sky since they weren't far away from him. He saw a shooting star and smiled sadly. "I wish that Zeebad wasn't here in the Village or the Roundabout. That way my friends, the ones who live in the village would be safe. Also I would be able to dream once more and forget what happened long ago." He said softly. _

_Inside his prison Zeebad had heard this and snickered to himself. He knew Zebedee was a weakling but now he'd just heard him admit it. He then smiled evilly as evil thoughts ran through his mind. "Let's have some fun!" he thought as he vanished in a haze of icy blue light. He then appeared outside the Roundabout. This made him smile with evil pleasure. "I did it! I'm actually outside! Now… I can have some fun of my own!" he growled with pleasure as his moustache and hands glowed with icy blue magic. He then fired a blast of icy magic at the candy shop. It exploded loudly. He then hopped onto the candy seller's motor bike/cart and drove off causing chaos. Mr Rusty was woken by the noise and ran out. He gasped in terror as Zeebad continued his rampage. Sam was watching this from the top of the Roundabout. He was sad but angry. "What should we do? He's destroying the entire village!" he yelled to Mr Rusty. "I know! Let's get Zebedee! He can stop him, I hope!" he said to him. They then called for Zebedee. He could hear them and wondered what was wrong and vanished. He then appeared in the Village. He saw Florence, Mr Rusty and the others around the Roundabout. "What's going on?" he asked them. Mr Rusty then pointed into the Village and Zebedee saw what was wrong. He couldn't believe what Zeebad had done to the Village. He tensed up. His body, moustache and gloved hands glowed brightly with fiery magic. "Where is he?" he asked Sam. "He's coming near here on the candy seller's cart." He told him. Zebedee then saw the cart pull up towards the village square where the Roundabout was and pulled on the throttle. The cart then sped tin it's direction to crash straight into the Roundabout. "We're doomed!" Coral said in fear. Zebedee looked at his friends. "Don't worry, he's not going to crash into it. I'll make sure of it!" he said to them. He then bounced onto the top of the Roundabout where Sam was standing. He was anxious about this. Zebedee then watched as the cart was almost about to hit into the Roundabout and unleashed a blast of fiery magic. Suddenly it hit the cart and it took a wrong turn and crashed. Sam and the others watched as Zeebad came out from the wreckage unharmed. He was very angry._

_Zebedee then joined him on the ground. There was fury in his eyes. Zeebad stared at him coldly. "You've really done it now! Do you realise what you've done! You broke out of your prison, stole the candy seller's cart and destroyed the entire village. Zeebad you've really crossed the line!" he said as he shot a blast of pure magic at him. Suddenly he felt weak and passed out. Mr Rusty wondered what Zebedee was going to do. "There's only one thing to do that can help him." He said as he took Zeebad in his arms and bounced off. "Where do you think he's going?" Dylan asked Mr Rusty. "I don't know, I really don't know." He said gently._

_Zebedee then arrived at a place called Springter's home for the Mentally delusional and Il. He then entered the place. It was a hospital for people like Zeebad. He'd tried not to do this but Zeebad had hurt him and the Village so many times, that this was the only way. "Is this the patient?" a doctor asked him calmly. "Yes it is. His name is Zeebad." He told him. The doctor then walked off with Zeebad in his arms and into his new room." I hope he's not too upset about this but this is the only way to protect everybody." Zebedee thought as he went back to the village… _


	2. Alone

Tortured Soul 

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Alone**_

_**Zeebad had begun to awake. He thought he was back in his prison in the Roundabout but he wasn't. He was in a strange room. The walls were cushy mattresses and he could bounce like a trampoline if he tried.**_

_**Zeebad's POV**_

_**Where am I? I thought I was back in my prison in the Roundabout but I'm not. I'm in this weird suit thing. I turn my head around to see straps on the back of it. It's a straight jacket! Zebedee put me in a mental hospital but where is he? He thinks this place can hold someone as powerful as me but he's wrong! I'll show him. He'll wish he never sent me here!**_

_**End POV.**_

_**Meanwhile Zebedee was helping Mr Rusty and the others repair the damage Zeebad had caused. Sam could see Zeb was upset about something as he watched from his post on the Roundabout. He watched as his friend vanished to his house in the clouds to lie down if he could. Zebedee then lay on his bed. Fear was running through his mind.**_

_**Zebedee's POV**_

_**Why must I pay? Why must I watch as my friends, the ones I love the most get hurt? Because of Zeebad I hurt more than others know. Sam is the only one who knows about my lack of sleep. Because of Zeebad, I don't sleep. I never should've befriended him long ago in the Land of Magical Springers if I knew this was how it would turn out. I was the one who watched as Zeebad turned against everyone and destroy the Land of Magical Springers and my parents with it. But maybe I should… but I can't because I can't die. For me, every night is a bad dream, a memory. I wish I could wake up and Zeebad would've just a bad dream but it's not.**_

_**I was the one who chose to reside at the Enchanted Village to protect everybody there from my mistake. I should've taken away his magic but I thought he'd change but I was wrong. When wills this end? When can I finally be happy with my friends again and not deal with this?**_

_**End Zebedee's POV**_

_**He then went back to the Village. It was nearly fixed. They just had to repair the candy seller's shop and they'd be done. Dougal was being extremely happy about that. Zebedee chuckled to himself. Florence and the other children could tell he didn't sleep well because of the dark rings around his eyes. They watched as he went to the top of the Roundabout. Sam was beside him. He saw a look of grief on Zebedee's face as he looked at his chest. "There's something on your mind, isn't there?" Sam said to him. "Yes there is, old friend. I wish that I could heal from my wounds of the heart, that's all. I sent Zeebad to a mental hospital. Maybe there he'll get help. Having unlimited power is good but what good is it if I can't use it to heal myself?" he told him. Sam then put his arms around him. "I know how you feel about him… I also have some bad dreams about Zeebad and what happened." He said to him. Zebedee smiled at this. Sam's voice had a calming effect on him and seemed to lift his mood.**_

_**He watched as the children played on the Roundabout happily. The others were talking. Dylan saw Zebedee and Sam on the top of it. He could tell something was wrong with their friend but Zebedee would probably not tell him if he asked because he was very secretive. Sam then watched as Zebedee broke down into a state of depression. "It'll be okay sir, I promise. Why don't you have a snooze or something like that? It might help." He said calmly to him. He watched as his friend disappeared. Mr Rusty had seen this and was worried. He knew Zebedee was still hurting from the past and needed help but he never admitted it. He then hoped he'd be alright for the village's sake. **_

_**But in his house, Zebedee was in his bathroom shaving. He then cut his arm with the blade. He watched as the blood came out. It hurt but it also felt good. He then began to keep doing it… **_


	3. Depression

Tortured Soul 

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Depression**_

_**Sam had noticed some changes in Zebedee. He wasn't smiling as he normally did or laughed. There was always a look of sadness on his face. He had been using his magic less than before. He also saw cuts on his wrists and had asked him about them but he changed the subject. **_

_**Sam's POV**_

_**Something's up with Zeb. He's not himself but he won't say what is happening. I saw cuts on his wrists and asked him about them but he changed the subject. Mr R notices this too but doesn't talk about it. I wish he'd tell me what's going on seeing as we are friends but he looks really tired because he can't sleep.**_

_**He also locked himself in his house and didn't come out even when we called for him like we normally do. I think the magic is weakening inside him because of this. He also started wearing a long black shirt with sleeves. I try talking to him but things are a little strange at the minute but our friendship… is getting strained and inside of me, memories of Zeb and me keep playing in my mind.**_

_**End POV**_

_**But a new person had arrived in the Village. It was a girl. She was human but had a spring like Zebedee. She wore a black shirt with short sleeves, had purple eyes, blue lips and long flowing green hair blew over her face. Her name was Elissa. The others liked her at once. Sam then got an idea. This girl probably had magic powers too like Zeb but he didn't know yet. Mr Rusty understood and saw a haze of multi coloured light as Zebedee made himself known. He took one look at Elissa and was enchanted. "Hi I'm Elissa! I came to live here where I belong." She said to him. "I'm Zebedee. I'm the local wizard and use my powers to help my friends." He told her blushing. Sam smiled at this. "This is great! She's just the thing to lift his dark mood." He thought as he watched them. A blast of magic shot out of Elissa's hand into the sky. This impressed Zebedee. He'd never met anyone like her before. **_

_**But in his room at the hospital, Zeebad had seen this by conjuring another snowy crystal ball in his hand. He laughed wickedly as he watched Zebedee and Elissa use their powers. "So you've found somebody like you. Do you know how dangerous it is to have Love with someone like me around? Well you'll see! Once I cast a nightmare spell, you'll be back to the way you were." He thought as he waited until nightfall to cast it. To him compassion was weak and when ever he crushed someone's hope or love, it made him feel good.**_

_**Zeebad's POV**_

_**Soon he'll pay! Once I cast my little spell, the fear will return and the sadness and his cutting. Then Elissa will be scared off by this and reject him. Also to shake him further, I'll mess with Sam too! I know how they're friends but I'm going to put an end to it. That will rock Zebedee's boat! **_

_**End POV**_

_**Zebedee wondered where Elissa came from and why she wanted to be here. He could probably guess it was because of her spring and her powers. He knew that humans had probably tried to use her for her powers as well. Sam could feel something was changing but didn't know what. He then began to hear a voice in the wind. It was calling to him but he ignored it. Zeebad laughed at this. "I'll get you later!" he hissed. It was beginning to get dark and Florence and the others had gone home. Only Elissa was confused. Where was her house? She then felt weird and clouds of green and blue magic exploded around her. After they disappeared, something appeared. It was a house. She smiled as she went inside. Sam had seen that and was amazed. Zebedee had seen this too. He liked Elissa a lot. His eyes then closed in sleep. **_

_**He then began to dream. He was with his friends and Elissa. They were having a picnic. But suddenly an icy mist swirled around. Lightning then struck the sky. Mr Rusty and the others ran off. Zebedee and Elissa were just standing there. Somebody then appeared. It was Zeebad. Zebedee tensed up at this. He watched as Elissa stared at him firmly. She then began to fight him but he was too powerful. Zebedee watched as she fell to the ground. He winced at this. Zeebad laughed at his pain. "You thought you got rid of me by sending me to that mental hospital but you're wrong! You should learn that you can't run from me." He said as his moustache glowed with icy magic. He then zapped him in the chest. Zebedee then woke up with a start. "That was one weird dream! Zeebad… He said he was coming back. But that's impossible! He can't get out of there. Besides his magic would be weakened." He told himself and calmed down. He didn't know if he could get back to sleep. Zeebad had seen this and laughed in glee. "I've got him now! Now I'm going to start on Sam!" he thought evilly as he watched his nemesis in his crystal ball. He then cast another spell to invade Sam's dreams. He laughed at this. **_

_**Sam had fallen asleep on top of the Roundabout. He began to dream. He was with Zebedee and having fun. Suddenly Elissa showed up and Zebedee went with her. "Where're you going?" he asked worriedly. Zebedee turned his head around as he left with Elissa. "Sam haven't you heard? I don't need you anymore! I've got Elissa now and she's all I need!" he said as Sam watched them leave. "But I… I thought we were best friends for life!" he said sadly. He woke up with a start. He was relieved that had just been a bad dream. But would Zebedee actually do that because of Elissa? "No that wouldn't happen! Zeb and I have friends forever. He wouldn't do that because of Elissa!" he thought as he looked at the Village. He then saw Zebedee appear. He seemed worried. "Are you okay? You look worried about something." Sam told him. "I just had a really bad dream about Zeebad." He explained to him. "Zed you and I… We're best friends forever, right? Like no girl wouldn't stop it because you like her?" Sam said to him. Zebedee wondered what made him ask that? He was confused. **_

"_**It's just I had this dream and you went off with Elissa and said you… you didn't want to be friends anymore." He told him. Zebedee shook his head. "Sam I'm never going to stop being friends with you, no matter what. I think Zeebad's trying to confuse you." He said as he fell asleep beside him. **_

_**Zeebad laughed in glee at the chaos he'd caused. He couldn't wait to get started on his plans. But he needed Elissa's powers to do it. "But she's with Zebedee! All I've got to do is confuse her into helping me. But first I've got to get out of here!" he thought as he bided his time. **_


	4. Freak out

_**Tortured Soul**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Freak out**_

**_Zeebad was plotting about how to escape from the mental asylum he'd been locked up in. He also needed out of the straight jacket as well but couldn't undo the straps. Suddenly a guard wheeled in a trolley with bowls on it. "What's this?" he asked angrily as the guard put it on the floor beside him. "It's breakfast!" she said in a Cockney accent. He was unaware that they'd slipped something into it. He then began to eat it by putting his face in the bowl like a dog. He then began to feel strange. The guards had slipped an immense amount of Valium and Morphine in his bowl without him knowing. _**

**_He then felt a blissful feeling and the room began to melt. He then found himself in a land of Technicolor snow and ice. "Oh yeah! This is… awesome!" he thought. The reason he was given it was because it was visiting hours and Zebedee was coming. For some reason, it was company policy to space out the patients. Zebedee was with Sam and Elissa. He was nervous about going to see Zeebad in case… he remembered why he put him there. He then watched as Elissa conjured up a ball so he could see what Zeebad was doing. He was very shocked. He then went at once. Mr Rusty and the others wondered what was wrong. Sam watched as Zebedee then bounced off. In the mental hospital Zeebad was not himself. He began to sing. He was wearing a huge striped blue and white hat on his head and had an air horn in his mouth. He then got an idea. "I can get out of here. The guards will be distracted and I can make a clean get away!" he slurred as he spoke. He watched as a guard opened his cell door and Zebedee came in. He wasn't happy. Zeebad's eyes were wider than spoons at the minute and he was twitching oddly. "Are you okay? What've they done to you?" he said as calmly as possible. He then saw Zeebad put his arm around him. This was getting freaky. "You've spaced him out, haven't you? This isn't such a good idea as I thought it was. Zeebad… you're coming back with me to the village right now!" he said as he undid the straps of the straight jacket. _**

**_Zeebad then collapsed into his arms. Zebedee hoped he was doing the right thing by this. He then vanished at once. Mr Rusty and the others watched as Zebedee returned with Zeebad. Sam wondered what was going on. "I thought he was staying in the asylum. Why did you bring him back?" he said to him. "Let's just say he was being spaced out a lot and that's no way to help someone like Zeebad." He told him. They watched as he imprisoned Zeebad back in the Roundabout. "I hope he knows what he's doing by this! I've got to protect him from Zeebad, no matter what. He'll probably go back to cutting himself again and having bad dreams." Sam thought as he watched from his post on top of the Roundabout. Elissa wondered what was going on. She then began to feel pain as Zeebad was locked away. She then fell to the ground. "Is she okay?" Florence asked. Zebedee was by Elissa's side. "I don't know! She was okay a few minutes ago but now…I don't know!" he said softly. Elissa then began to wake up. She had amnesia. She'd had it for 10000 years. She couldn't remember her family or her father or where she came from. All she knew was that she was running from someone but couldn't remember. Everything went dark after that except for her name. For some reason when Zeebad had been locked up in there, she'd felt pain and saw a blurred face in her mind. "What happened?" she asked silently to Zebedee. He smiled warmly at her before speaking. "You fainted after I imprisoned Zeebad once more." He told her. Zeebad… For some reason she knew that name but couldn't remember why. Her head then ached. Zebedee watched as her pale human skin changed to icy blue and then back again instantly. The others were amazed by this but Zebedee was worried. "She must be Zeebad's daughter! But she can't be… I'd better keep a close eye on her." He thought as he watched her get up. _**

**_In his prison Zeebad had seen that and smiled evilly. He looked at a framed photograph he'd hidden. It was of him and a child. The girl looked exactly like Elissa but had icy blue skin. "She's finally home! I can make her get me out of here!" he slurred. The drugs still had effect on him so he didn't feel like it now but later he'd be with Elissa. He knew she had no memory but soon he'd restore it to her so she could finally get what he wanted. It was night time and Elissa was still awake. She was thinking about Zeebad. She'd heard of him before but from where? Suddenly she saw a blue haze of light as Zeebad appeared. She was a little bit sad but for some reason was appeased. "Who're you? Are you Zeebad?" she asked him. He smiled at this. "I can't believe you forgot about me, your father!" he cackled to her in a slurred tone. "What do you mean by that?" she asked him quietly. He smiled as he saw the look of confusion on her face. "Your name is Elissa and you're my child, the princess of the Land of Magical Springers!" he told her. Sparks of magic then flew from his moustache at this. _**

**_Zebedee then felt something wasn't right and went to Elissa's house. He was worried to see Zeebad with her. "Don't worry, I'm coming!" he said to her but was zapped by Zeebad. "Don't even bother! She's my daughter. You're going to rue the day you put me in here!" he snarled as Zebedee got up. Elissa then bounced to his side. "Whatdo you think you're doing?" Zeebad yelled as they disappeared. _**


End file.
